Corn Flakes
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and twenty-seven: Sue is left scrambling, after the disaster that is her new cheerleading squad.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth cycle. Now here's cycle 7!_

* * *

**"Corn Flakes"  
Sue  
Sequel to "Black: Power & Mystery"**

After her first day with Carmel High's cheerleaders, she could see why their 'Vocal Adrenaline' was such a big draw… these cheerleaders were a far cry from what she left behind, if she was ever to admit it, which of course she wouldn't. It would be a lot of work, to whip these kids into shape… If anyone could do it, that would be Sue Sylvester.

Walking into the gym, her squad sat around in the stands, chatting here, daydreaming there… Her grip tightened around the bullhorn's handle. She came to a stop, drawing the bullhorn like a weapon… her voice was the bullet.

"On your feet, now!" The kids startled, looking at the woman. "is this thing on? Move!" she barked. They moved, so fast a couple of them tripped. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Alright, listen up! Now I don't know what kind of coach you all had before, but I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're in for a rude awakening! Line up! When I call your name, you come up here and show me what you've got. If I don't like it, you're out!" There was a rush of whispers. "First up!" she looked to her clipboard. "Marlee Adams!"

When all was said and done, nearly half of the team was cleared out. Sitting in her new office, she looked to the list, with all those names crossed out. She needed to find replacements, and fast. She knew one place she wasn't going to be looking.

It would be easy, walking into that auditorium and taking her pick from the prized Glee Club to fill out her line-up. But despite everything, she had her principles, and this went against them. She would be just like Will Schuester, pillaging from other people's teams like some desperate thing, digging where she didn't belong. No, she'd find her people elsewhere, same way she always did.

Walking through the halls over the next few days, she kept an eye out for potential recruits. It didn't take long for her to find the fault in her plan.

She spotted one girl coming out of a classroom. She looked like she had potential, so she made her pitch. Before long though, she discovered that this girl, Andrea Cohen, was a member of the Glee Club. The next day, she had the same kind of encounter with a boy, Victor Haskell… also of Glee Club. Everyone she found was in that same position.

Sitting in her office, she stared out the window as her shake machine buzzed in her hand. She was starting to miss her Cheerios. She'd put in a lot of work to make them what they'd become. Now not only would that hard work be left at the mercy of whatever soft coach he hired in her peace. And if that wasn't enough, she had to finish off her skeleton squad from a decisively reduced field, with all these kids already in Glee Club.

She tried not to let it fall into 'Curse Glee Club' mode, knowing she needed this one to get back at the other one…

"Hello, Sue." She looked back, finger coming off the button on the shake machine. Speak of the devil… her unaware ally.

"Grace," she turned her chair forward. "What can I do for you?" She came to sit across from her.

"I heard you were recruiting. A few of my kids mentioned it."

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Credit to you for having snatched up all the talent," she gave the woman a jovial nod. Grace nodded back with a smile.

"I might be able to help with that."

"Oh, Grace, that's very kind of you, but I wouldn't want to impose on your kids," she spoke calmly. Grace chuckled and smirked at once.

"That wasn't what I was suggesting," she revealed, catching Sue off guard.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she worked to keep the questioning tone away.

"There are some kids I've had to turn away. They'll assume even if they can't sing they can just disappear into the mass."

"Which isn't the case," she guessed.

"No, it is not," Grace nodded. Sue nodded back, finding herself liking this woman even more.

"So if I understand this," Sue started, as Grace pulled out a sheet and placed it on the desk.

"Take your pick," Grace nodded as she stood. "This one in particular," she pointed to a name. "Real shame I had to turn her away. She could be your star," she nodded. She picked up the sheet, curious now.

"Thank you," she turned her eyes up to her. Grace smiled.

"I'll see you at lunch, teachers' lounge?" she asked on her way out. She nodded.

After Grace was gone, she turned her chair toward the window again as she sat back, list in one hand and shake machine in the other. This was not turning out the way she thought it would. Grace was being helpful to her and Sue actually enjoyed her friendship. She was similarly driven on many points. She'd do her best, she really would, to keep it that way as she pursued her covert strike back at Will Schuester.

THE END


End file.
